27 vs 13
by Amako.Cross.23
Summary: ¿y vivieron felices para siempre? ¡NO! en este momento cuando están casados sus vidas es una montaña rusa de emociones ¿decisiones definitivas? el verdadero amor siempre se reconquista, pero que pasara cuando su reconquista sea desde cero otra vez
1. Chapter 1

[Escriba texto]

Hooooooola a todas les traigo un nuevo fanfic aunque este será corto

Importante: no me quiero llevar el crédito total dado a que esta historia la escribí porque me vinieron muchas ideas al ver el dorama **18vs29** , si gustan verlo pueden buscarlo en internet, el argumento del principio es casi el mismo y algunos guiños de la historia que me parecieron interesantes, aunque el resto de las historia es mía, exceptuando los personajes claro está.

-¡ _me tiene harta_!- exclamo la morena que apretó el volante con más fuerza de la que debía, - _casi no viene a casa y cuando viene parece…con solo decirles que noto más la presencia de shark_ \- haciendo referencia al pequeño pececito que tenían de mascota

- _al menos butch vuelve_ \- contesto una rubia con ojos celestes, que en ese momento parecían azul rey de la rabia que contenían – _yo solo sé que boomer sigue vivo por que lo mire en un comercial en la televisión hace poco_ -

la oji jade volteo de su asiento piloto para ver a sus dos amigas que residían en la parte trasera, una pelirroja con la mirada perdida por la ventana y otra que se agarraba la manos como queriendo ahorcar a alguien le dio una mirada de comprensión.

- _ah sí, yo lo mire, va hacer una nueva película ¿no?-_ consiguió el asentimiento de su amiga y negó suavemente con la cabeza

 _-el imbécil va a otro país a entrenar de nuevo ¿verdad?-_ esta vez fue miyako quien interrogo a kaoru, y empezó a dejarse de lamentar ella y comenzar a lamentarse por su amiga y esa cara de tristeza que hizo después de su pregunta – _si_ \- dijo secamente aunque luego se rio un poco – _gracias por decirle imbécil-_

Se recostó nuevamente en el asiento trasero y suspiro – _no es nada, es imbécil, son imbéciles los tres, ¿verdad que si momo?_ \- ahora centraron su atención en su única amiga que no había hecho ningún comentario de su marido, lo cual era muy extraño cuando se reunían el problema era callarla primero emocionada por verlas, aunque se miraban al menos dos veces a la semana seguía igual de eufórica y luego se quejaba como si no hubiera un mañana, su bipolaridad siempre había sido apreciada en el grupo alegraba sus tardes, pero ahora…nada

- _momo ¿Qué te pasa?-_ dijo dulcemente miyako acercándose y poniendo un brazo en la espalda de la que por mucho tiempo fue la líder del equipo de las superpoderosas, como extrañaba esos tiempos.

- _eh_ \- pronuncio como saliendo de un trance – _sí, si vamos a comer italiana_ \- contesto una pregunta no hecha dejando a sus amigas un poco desconcertadas – _lo siento miya_ \- dijo cayendo de cuenta en su error

- _no te preocupes, pero dinos que pasa_ \- miro fijamente a los ojos que no reflejaban más que un vacío, de repente de ellos salió una lagrima.

- _vengan a asiento de adelante, quiero sentirme parte de la conversión y abrazar a momoko_ \- kaoru no solía ser tierna pero no soportaba ver a sus amigas mal, aun cuando ella estuvieran igual.

Fue hasta gracioso cuando por la mitad de los asiento delanteros se metieron para formar parte del puesto de adelante aunque angosto cabían ambas, aun a sus veintisiete años ellas aun conservaban su fina figura.

- _dinos momo que pasa_ \- ella se encontraba en la mitad y fue abrazada por amabas lo que le dio ánimos para hablar resueltamente.

 _-¡Dios! Qué no pasa sería más fácil contestar_ \- espeto haciendo una mueca de disgusto y luego volvió a su rostro neutro, miyako y kaoru cruzaron sus miradas preocupadas - _momoko dinos nos estas asus…-_

- _voy a divorciarme de el_ \- soltó abruptamente

- _¿QUE?-_ la conmoción fue tal que kaoru perdió un poco el rumbo de carro sacudiéndolas de sus lugares pero rápidamente lo recupero el camino

- _ten más cuidado kaoru_ \- regaño la pelirroja – _dije que quiero divorciarme de él no dejarlo viudo-_

 _-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?-_ paso por alto la reprimenda, esto si era grave, vinieron a su cabeza razones

Miyako la abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tubo, mientras volvía a preguntar _-¿es que su trabajo en la empresa no le deja ponerte atención? Te entiendo_ \- dijo de verdad sintiéndolo

- _eso lo he soportado antes, y lo comprendo, él está trabajando, pero no es eso_ \- miro hacia abajo buscando respuestas, de su bolso saco un sobre de manila que contenía un montón de papeles bien ordenados

 _-¿Qué es?-_ dijo kaoru

- _los papeles de divorcio_ \- respondió miyako pues leyó el título y no creía que momoko tuviera ánimos de decirle, guardo los papeles en el bolso

En ese momento se preguntaron que podría haber hecho para llegar a ese extremo y que ella tuviera una indómita determinación de hacerlo.

- _tal vez yo también lo haga_ – la nueva noticia dejo impactada hasta a la que lo había dicho

- _kaoru ¿Qué has dicho?-_ llego un poco tarde la respuesta pues ella también la buscaba

- _he hablado sin pensar_ \- se detuvo un momento per siguió – _pero eso de pensar es lo que me detiene, he dicho lo que siento_ \- la determinación se miraba en su expresión

 _-yo tampoco veo sentido en seguir_ \- hablo al último miyako

- _chicas, chicas_ \- preocupada momoko quiso remediar lo que creía que había hecho – _me sentiré mal si dañan sus hogares por una idea que yo he metido_ -

Miyako dejo de abrazar a momoko para hacer que la mirara al rostro – _es cierto que nuestras decisiones parecen que las tomamos en trio… enamorarnos y casarnos fueron unas de tantas, no podemos evitar estar conectadas, pero cada una de ellas fue porque sentimos individualmente que debíamos hacerlo, esta vez no es diferente, te acomplejas por nada, no es culpa tuya, o es que de verdad crees que nosotras tenemos ahora algo a lo que llamar hogar_ \- aspiro hondamente – _si, si lo tenemos-_ se respondió a si misma – _mas no está con ellos_ \- una vez termino sintió lagrimas caer de sus ojos, había dolido gravemente decir eso

- _miyako tiene razón_ \- continuo kaoru que aunque intento no llorar, se aguaron sus ojos

-p _ero no creo que ellos hayan llegado a donde lo hizo brick_ -

\- _ja, ellos también hacen todo a trio, ¿Qué hizo tu marido que los nuestros no? Sorpréndeme_ \- termino la oji jade

 _-él tiene a otra-_ y sí que quedaron sorprendidas hubo un gran silencio que las puso a pensar mucho, de repente un escalofrío paso por las espaldas de momoko y miyako, al girarse vieron a kaoru cubierta de un brillo verde. Pero eso era imposible a los diecinueve años entregaron sus poderes pues ya no había nada más que defender, sin embargo ellas sabían que quedaba un poco dentro de ellas más nunca se había manifestado de la manera en la que kaoru lo estaba haciendo en ese momento

- _lo voy a matar_ \- aunque no se supo si lo decía por brick o porque creía que butch probablemente también tuviera otra, quizás por ambas

 _-¿Qué está pasando?-_ el tono de la rubia denotaba que estaba temerosa de lo que le pasaba a su amiga – _cálmate kaoru_ -

 _-¿cómo quieres que me calme? El estúpido de brick está engañando a nuestra amiga…-_ apretaba el manubrio con fuerza tal que el caucho crujía – _y lo gracioso es que es el más centrado de los tres_ \- su miraba iba recta a el camino más sin embargo su mente no estaba allí – _y además con el trabajo que tiene que ver menos gente_ \- mientras crujía con más estruendo el volante se mordía el labio como queriendo contener las palabras que iban a salir de su boca – _ahora cuando "centrado" no es la palabra que uso para describir a tipo con el que me case sino más bien vanidoso y está rodeado de multitudes cada dos por tres y si a eso le agregamos que no vuelve en semanas a la casa en el mejor de los casos me imagino que está haciendo lo que brick_ \- termino exaltada, era claro que ella no se había imaginada nada parecido hasta ahora el brillo de su cuerpo aumento

- _entonces…el también…puede_ \- ahora era miyako quien su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente

- _no no no ella no quiso decir que boomer también, ¿verdad kaoru?-_ la susodicha no respondió seguía sumida en su mundo - _el no sería capaz, él te ama-_

- _pues vaya forma de demostrarlo_ \- enterró su cara en sus manos – _se niega a contestar el celular, la última vez que lo vi en persona…_ \- levanto los ojos y volvió a hundirlos – _demonios ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo vi en persona, su forma de amar me lastima-_ miyako comenzó irradiar una luz azul y en conjunto de un momento a otro comenzó una tormenta eso solo significaba una cosa sus amigas con el poco poder que les quedaba estaban haciendo un Armagedón

- _cálmense chicas me hacen sentir mal, ustedes no saben aún, solo especulan_ \- aunque ella entendía el sentimiento duro semanas intentar quitárselo de la cabeza hasta que por fin pudo controlar el llanto cada vez que pensaba en ello, centro su vista en frente no se alcanzaba a ver mucho y kaoru no servía mucho en ese estado encendió el limpia brisas.

- _kaoru ¡_ _ **frena**_ _!_ \- el impulso fue sacudirla con fuerza cuando vio la luz en rojo, funciono ella freno en seco justo en el semáforo.

…pero el auto de atrás no tuvo tanta suerte… se escucharon sus pitidos pero fue demasiado tarde

Lo último que le quedo presente es que estaban agarradas de las manos y después todo fue oscuro.

…

Och, la cabeza me va a explotar

- _ya está despertando_ \- cuando escuche voces empecé a seguirlas hasta que estaba muy claro, un techo totalmente blanco, ¿me había muerto? No, olía mucho a medicinas y estaba segura que el cielo olería más a chocolates

 _-¿Dónde estoy?-_ gesticule intentando sentarme en donde estaba

- _no señora, no lo haga aún está mal_ -

- _no lo suficiente como para no corregirlo, es señorita_ \- con movimiento de hombros el hombre que estaba en frente acepto – _está en un hospital, soy el doctor azuma_ – dijo el viejo pero amable señor – _usted tuvo un accidente automovilístico, aunque no hay que preocuparse solo tiene una leve contusión en la cabeza, y las que iban con usted se encuentras bien_ \- iba a hacer muchas más preguntas pero le dolía un montón la cabeza ya las haría luego

- _umm ¿qué hago aquí?_ \- escucho una voz delicada no muy lejos de ella

- _señora miyako ¿le duele algo?-_ pregunto el doctor y no pude evitar sentarme por muy adolorida que estuviera, miyako también estaba allí, seguro quedamos heridas en alguna pelea con los villanos, ¿pero porque no había venido el profesor?

- _es señorita, y me duele un poco la cabeza y el hombro pero de resto estoy bien gracias, pero hay algo… esta bata no la veo en mí, no tendrá una azul por casualidad_ \- ahí estaba de nuevo miyako y su "estilo" lo que me hizo recordar algo.

 _-¿Dónde está kaoru?-_ mire hacia todos lados causándome un mareo y que palpitara mi cabeza aún más

- _aquí estoy pero quédate calladita ¿sí?-_ no se molestó en mirarnos, aunque cuando tenía sueño solía ser así, tenía la cobija hasta el cuello

- _no es justo, a kaoru si le dieron una bata bonita de puntitos_ \- ah así que era por eso, se levantó rápidamente con la cara escarlata, combinaba con su conjunto de puntos rojos

 _-¿cómo lo viste?…ni se te ocurra reírte momoko-_ me advirtió cuando miro que curvaba mis labios, aunque hice un intento de no hacerlo, fue inútil, salto de su camilla para quitarse rápidamente la ropa, el doctor volteo impresionado, kaoru pidió cambiar su atuendo con el de miyako, cuando quedaron expuestas al parecer todas nos dimos de cuenta de algo muy relevante

 _-¿yo de donde saque esto?-_ nunca había escuchado una voz tan aguda y temerosa de la morena del equipo y menos mientras se tocaba los pechos

El doctor asustado volteo para luego ponerse casi morado y decir algo así como "madre mia"

- _¿doctor que nos pasó?-_ pregunto preocupada miyako

Paso de morado a azul dado a que ella también andaba en paños menores, pero al mirar el terror de la chica puso su rostro profesional y pregunto a que se refería

- _nuestro cuerpo no es normal hay mucho mas vo..volumen_ \- contesto

- _quizá se refieran a las contusiones tranquilas curaran pronto, pero primero vístanse_ \- cuando miyako cayó en cuenta que había estado hablando todo este tiempo en ropa interior dio un grito que me sorprendió que no se rompieran los vidrios o vinieran a ver que pasa

\- _me transformare, no puedo ponerme eso, el rojo le luce a momoko no a mí_ -

 _-¿Qué haces?-_ me alarme – _no puedes_ -

- _si puedo, el profesor nos enseñó a no depender de las maquinas recuerdas_ -

- _si, pero el doctor_ -

- _no pasa nada, su política de privacidad no permite que nada salga de esta habitación, lo mismo le paso a cody y los doctores no dijeron nada ¿verdad doctor_?- en la miraba muy ojiabierto mientras lentamente asentía

- _bueno pues siendo así prefiero transformarme yo también, no es que me guste esa horrenda falda pero quiero irme a casa y preguntarle al profesor que paso, seguro esto es obra de mojo jojo_ \- kaoru indico que me uniera a ellas aunque era lógico que yo iría no me iba a quedar sola, tenía que irme rápido y decirle al profesor que nos resolviera lo de nuestro cuerpo mayor, e ir a casa para que mamá no se preocupara

 _-¿listas?-_ me respondieron con un enérgico si, comencé a concentrar mi energía como el profesor nos había indicado.

-¡BOMBOM!-

-¡BURBUJA!-

-¡BELLOTA!- terminamos y cuando abrimos los ojos yo seguía en bata y ellas bueno…en ropa interior

 _-¡es peor de lo que creí!, no solo alteraron nuestro cuerpo si no también nuestros poderes_ \- mis amigas quedaron en shock, el doctor comenzó a reir

-¿ _de qué se ríe anciano_?- comento delicadamente kaoru, nótese el sarcasmo, y el señor tembló brevemente

- _es que escuchar de nuevo a las chicas supe poderosas me hace sentir más joven, cuando ustedes se retiraron todos los ciudadanos quedaron con un vacío, pero veo que no han perdido su espíritu_ -eso si nos sacó de onda

 _-¿Cómo que retirarnos? Bromea señor, aún tenemos que defender a la cuidad del crimen y las fuerzas del mal_ \- le dije ofendida al doctor, a lo que el hizo una mirada confundida y luego una de comprensión salió un momento de la sala.

En ese momento que kaoru y miyako recobraron en sentido del pudor y se habían vestido, aunque para la desgracia de kaoru, miyako se reusó a llevar los puntos rojos, porque prefería verse simplona y no chirriante, no entendí bien lo que dijo.

Nuevamente entro el doctor con unas radiografías en la mano

- _yo miro todo en orden pero después de todo esto es natural después de tener un accidente que no recuerden_ \- hacia murmuraciones que absolutamente solo él entendía.

- _chicas, ¿podrían responderme algunas preguntas?-_ pidió

- _si con eso nos dejan salir de aquí, suéltelo_ \- kaoru recibió un regaño de miyako de cómo hay que tratar a los mayores.

 _-¿a qué fecha estamos?-_ dijo sutilmente

- _ah eso es fácil_ \- hablo la oji celeste como si fuera un examen _– jueves, doce de septiembre del dos mil dos_ \- el doctor abrió un poco la boca

\- _lo que me temía_ \- dijo – _¿Cuántos años tienen?_ -

\- _trece obvio_ \- apuro kaoru

- _y como ya debe saber somos las chicas superpoderosas_ \- agregue con todo orgullo

- _señoras…eh señoritas_ \- corrigió – _tengo que decirles que ustedes en este momento padecen de amnesia temporal_ \- nos podríamos haber interesado en lo último que dijo el doctor si a la mitad de sus palabras no hubieran interrumpido con unos gritos provenientes de no muy lejos.

- _disculpe no escuchamos podría repetir_ \- dijo miyako dulcemente, el doctor procedió a contarnos pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por unos gritos inentendibles

-¡CALLENSE! ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL- grito tan duro kaoru que seguro se escuchó en todo el lugar pues inmediatamente guardaron silencio.

- _qué falta de respeto uno ya no puede tener silencio ni en un hospital, prosiga doctor_ \- concedí pero el pobre señor seguía quieto por el grito de mi amiga, iba a gesticular algo cuando oímos y esta vez claramente

- _yo la escuche, venia de por aquí_ \- una voz grave resonó por el pasillo

- _señor, en esta área no se puede entrar si no es con el permiso del doctor-_ hablo alguien a quien le temblaba la voz

- _el día que yo necesite permiso para ver a mi mujer se congelara el infierno_ \- dijo otra persona pero con la voz tan irritada como la primera, por alguna razón fue un poco familiar para mi.

- _llamare a seguridad_ -

- _llame al presidente si quiere, pero mientras tanto sea tan amable de no estorbar_ \- era un poco más suave que las otras dos pero se notaba que también había rabia e impaciencia.

Parece que funciono por que se escucharon pasos acercándose

- _doctor han entrado unos delincuentes no se preocupe nosotras lo protegeremos_ \- aunque él se encontraba sentado muy calmado era un anciano muy valiente, nos quedamos de pie junto a él por si algo pasaba.

 _-chicas eso no es necesario, ellos no representan un peligro_ \- se quedó pensándolo un rato – _bueno para parecen enojados pero no deben preocuparse-_

- _yo me encargare de ellos, déjemelos a mí, aun sin mis poderes puedo ganarles_ \- la enérgica de kaoru hablo demasiado alto

 _-¡en esa habitación!-_ dijeron, así que venían por nosotras, jum entonces si había que preocuparnos solo podían ser malos buscándonos para derrotarnos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a tres sujetos más grandes de lo que me había imaginado, se me hacían un poco conocidos pero la respuesta no llegaba a mí, a punto de preguntarles se acercaron peligrosamente, estaban sudados y respirando rápidamente aunque no parecían malos, nos alejamos, llevándonos doctor y poniéndolo detrás

Nos miraron de arriba abajo y soltaron el aire

- _están bien_ \- dijo con alivio el hombre rubio, aunque luego nos miró con el ceño fruncido – _se acaban de estrellar no deberían estar levantadas_ \- se acercó a miyako y la tomo rumbo a la cama.

 _-¡oye!-_ alcanzamos a protestar cuando también fuimos llevadas con una sorpréndete fuerza hasta dejarnos acostadas.

 _-¿pero quién demonios te crees que eres?-_ era claro que kaoru estaba enfadada, creo que todas lo estábamos, aunque ellos lo parecían aún mas

- _maldita sea kaoru, me diste un susto de muerte, cuantas veces te he dicho que asistas a tus clases de manejo, bien sabes que aún no estas capacitada para andar en lugares transitados_ \- el chico alto y de ojos verde bosque hablo caminando de un lado a otro mientras regañaba a kaoru, yo no me lo creía y ella tampoco, quedo estupefacta

 _-¿porque están aquí?-_ pregunto miyako aunque parecía calmada su tono fue irritado

 _-bueno pues no estaríamos aquí si ustedes no hubieran sido tan irresponsables_ \- respondió mordazmente él rubio que tenia los brazos cruzados

- _no le hables así a miyako_ \- contraataco kaoru que despertó del trance apenas vio a la pequeña a punto de llorar

- _¿cómo quieren que les hablemos? ¿dulcemente? Después de que casi se matan, no, ya no son unas niñas-_ el último con mirada rojo sangre, estaba inquietándome su presencia

 _\- si somos unas niñas, solo que nos cambiaron el cuerpo, dejen de gritar aquí, esto ha sido un fuerte mal entendido, se equivocaron de personas, ahora salgan de aquí y olvidaremos lo que paso_ \- me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza otra vez, y ellos me miraban como si estuviera loca

- _hablaras por ti momoko, porque yo no voy a olvidar que este sujeto se atrevió a gritarme_ \- quiso encararle cuando se levantó de la cama y solo dio un paso cuando vio al ojiazul intentar tocar el brazo de miyako

 _-¡no te le acerques!-_ mandó a lo que el respondió frenándose en seco, se alejó de ella para ponerse junto con el moreno y cruzarse de brazos

- _¿ya me dirás tu porque no puedo hablarle ni tocarla?-_ hablo con cierto desdén un poco preocupado un poco enojado más su tono de voz era muy tenue.

- _no tienes derecho_ \- respondí automáticamente giro a verme luego a kaoru luego a miyako y nuevamente a mi

- _porque no tendría derecho de tocar a mi esposa_ \- otra vez hubo un silencio sepulcral adentro de la habitación, y hasta note que el doctor ya no estaba, en algún punto de la polémica se fue, decir algo era difícil, cuando pensé que no podía ser más callado el lugar fue salvado por una risa delicada pero que llenaba todo el lugar.. era miyako

- _ah eso lo explica_ \- ¿eso lo explicaba?

Se levantó y se condujo hasta las tres personas de pie que se miraban entre ellos.

- _están preocupados por sus esposas, pobres hombres_ \- en ese momento puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro de los dos más cerca que eran el rubio y el pelinegro mientras el otro solo era mirado bajo los ojos de compasión

- _debe ser terrible y doloroso_ \- con el sonido lastimero de sus preocupaciones empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y ellos con ella – _no deben dejar que el dolor los nuble y enceguezca_ \- cuando llego a la puerta la abrió y volvió a poner sus manos reconfortantes en sus hombros y los llevo afuera delicadamente – _miren hasta donde los ha llevado a confundir a sus esposas con nosotras_ \- cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente afuera los soltó y volvió a dentro – _pueden estar en alguna puerta cercana de por aquí, les deseo mucha suerte caballeros_ \- se inclinó despidiéndose y ellos también lo hicieron y se cerró la puerta

El primero el reaccionar fue brick quien levanto de las solapas de la camisa a sus hermanos

 _-¿pero que acaba de pasar?_ \- dijo sorprendido boomer

- _pues me da la impresión de que tú esposa no ha echado de la manera más dulce y correcta posible_ \- se rasco la cabeza con impaciencia butch

- _ha dicho unas imposibilidades increíbles…y nos las hemos pasado enteras, que poder de convencimiento, debería llevarla a trabajar en la compañía_ \- dijo brick aun impactado

Mientras tanto adentro…

- _buen trabajo miyako_ \- kaoru alzo la mano empuñada como si hubiera ganado algo

- _solo hice lo que me parecía correcto_ \- nuevamente se abrió la puerta

- _miyako como puedes decir que nos equivocamos de esposas-_ hablo con una sonrisa de medio lado el moreno y a punto de entrar miya quien aún estaba en la puerta abrió sus brazos bloqueando el paso

- _pero que hac…-_ alcanzo a decir el rubio

- _no puedo creer lo desconsiderados que son_ \- dijo con un arranque de lágrimas en los ojos - _sus esposas deben estar pasándosela de lo peor y ustedes aquí molestando a unas damas_ \- escuche mascullar a kaoru "¿Quién es una dama" pero no interrumpió

– _quienes además acaban de tener un accidente, nos duele la cabeza, estamos adoloridas, y para colmo me dan esta bata simplona, solo esperábamos dormir para poder ir a casa, solo intentábamos sobrellevar este día para nada confortable, ustedes irrumpen a gritos el hospital sin pensar en la gente que está descansando como en la que trabaja, y nos hablan regañándonos, , sus padres se decepcionarían que traten así a gente decente deberían estar avergonzados de su comportamiento_ \- termino con los brazos cruzados u las lágrimas aun cayendo.

- _lo sentimos mucho_ \- dijeron a unísono y se inclinaron otra vez

- _piensen en lo que hicieron_ \- diciendo esto cerró la puerta de golpe

Con ese portazo quedaron rectos en su lugar

- _siempre me pregunte que se sentiría si mamá nos regañara…_ -dijo butch - _prefería quedarme haberme con la duda_ \- los otros dos asintieron

Se debatieron si entrar otra vez o no, pero una voz los atrajo, era el doctor que habían visto adentro con las chicas, estaba temblando como una hoja

 _-señores, tengo que hablarles de la condición de sus esposas, por favor vengan conmigo_ \- temiendo que pudiera ser algo grave los siguieron.

Cuando ella hubo cerrado la puerta kaoru y yo nos acercamos a calmar a miya, pero ella tuvo un cambio radical limpiándose las lagrimas

- _pensé que no se irían nunca_ \- bueno desde siempre miyako había sido muy buena en teatro

- _eso es miyako, pero me hubieras dejado golpearlos_ \- kaoru miro con odio a la puerta por la que se habían ido

- _miya nos sorprendiste, pero ahora tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelvan-_ dándome la razón, miramos la ventana pero la descartamos rápidamente pues no podíamos volar.

- _tenemos que irnos corriendo_ \- abrimos la puerta con sigilo y mirando que no estaban caminamos rápido, algunos enfermeros nos miraban pero no nos detuvieron al llegar a las escaleras corrimos como si no hubiera un mañana, y al llegar al primer piso estábamos agotadas.

-eran…veinte…malditos… pisos- kaoru se hiperventilaba, y nosotras caímos rendidas, nosotras teníamos buen físico pero por alguna razón esta vez no nos funcionó, el profesor de deportes estaría decepcionado

-¡blig!-sonó junto a nosotras… era el ascensor

 _-¿Por qué no tomamos el ascensor?-_

- _ya sabes lo que dicen miyako en tiempos desesperados, corazón que no siente_ -

- _momoko ese dicho no va_ -

- _eso que importa solo corre_ \- cuando la recepcionista grito el guardia intento detenernos pero kaoru los empujo antes de que nos tocara

- _¡yuuuju! ¿Vieron eso?_ -

- _kaoru eso fue grosero_ \- regaño miyako

- _no, lo empuje en un arbusto cayo acolchado_ \- se carcajeo y corrió más a prisa, cuando lograron alcanzarla ya estaba jadeando, lo cual era muy extraño ella la mejor las dejaba botadas en las clases de educación física, ¡dejaba botados a los hombres del club de futbol! Y ahora teníamos que jalarla del brazo.

 _-¿ a… ahhhfuu…donde…ahhhfuu…vamos?-_ pregunto entrecortadamente con las grandes bocanadas de aire que tomaba

- _primero iremos a mi casa_ \- dado a que la mía estaba más cerca además necesitábamos agua y la gente los miraba raro por solo llevar batas de hospital

A medida que se iban acercando a su barrio empezó a verlo extraño las casas estaban más grandes otras no se hallaban allí, pero ahí estaba su casa, de otro color pero estaba

 _-¿tu casa no tenía un lindo jardín?-_ cuando miyako hizo la pregunta se dio de cuenta que el valioso jardín de su madre ahora era solo maleza, aun con todo eso tocaron el timbre.

 _-¡ya va!-_ se oyó una voz masculina que para nada era conocida, y acto seguido abrió la puerta un joven de al menos 19 años moreno de ojos cafés, sin camisa y en solo una bermuda, quedaron impresionadas igual que lo quedo el, pasado unos segundo hizo una risa juguetona y grito tras de sí.

 _-¡quien haya pedido a las chicas espero que sepa el valor de compartir!-_ al terminar se asomaros varios hombres más sin camisa unos por las barandas de la escalera de la casa otros de los sillones de la sala, en fin por todos lados habían, al verlas silbaron.

- _me gusta más el disfraz de enfermera pero bueno el de paciente también está bien_ \- cuando mire la pobre miyako estaba roja y kaoru estupefacta y yo probablemente estaba las dos al mismo tiempo

- _emmm buscamos a los dueños de casa_ \- dije al dejar de mirar a los lobos de ese lugar

- _estas mirando a los dueños de casa-_ comento uno de los de atrás y cuando me enfoque en quien nos había abierto la puerta le pregunte que si sabía de una familia que vivía ahí se quedó pensándolo un rato.

- _sí, creo que vivía una familia aquí antes pero vendieron la casa a la fraternidad de esa universidad-_ señalo su izquierda a lo lejos había un gran edificio

- _no la habíamos visto_ \- dije

- _inaudito_ \- respondió el aburrido porque obviamente no éramos lo que estaban esperando, abrió una botella de agua mientras nos ignoraba.

- _bueno adiós_ -estaba irritada primero por que como era posible que mis padres vendieran la casa sin decirme para donde iban, y segundo esos chicos que nos comían con la mirada, cuando volteamos, sentí un golpe en mi espalda baja…me habían dado ¿una nalgada?

Lo último que miro el chico de la puerta fue mi puño, tome su botella de agua y me retire furiosa _-¿QUE MIRAN?-_ todos los de adentro desparecieron en un santiamén.

 _-¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy? Están locos_ \- creo que seguí peleando sola hasta llegar al barrio de kaoru, terminándose ella la botella de agua de aquel atrevido chico corrió hasta donde estaba su casa, pero lo que miramos fue aún más desolador…su casa no estaba.

- _mi casa…mis padres…-_ esto estaba aún más raro cuando kaoru dejo de ver el lugar donde antes estaba su casa

 _-miyako_ \- dijo sorprendida y al girar note que ella estaba lejos corriendo, quisimos alcanzarla pero corría más rápido que nunca y aun con nuestro máximo esfuerzo no pudimos

 _-¡miyako espéranos!-_

- _no, necesito saber si mi abuelita está en casa_ \- y no aminoro el paso, la seguimos

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

- _no puedo creer que tengan amnesia_ \- comento el mayor después de la noticia que el doctor les había dado

- _yo no puedo creer que siempre estén de acuerdo para que todo les pase al mismo tiempo_ \- hablo butch quien tenía los ojos cerrados como meditando todo lo sucedido

Cuando boomer regreso de hacer una llamada que obviamente era el trabajo pues ellos hace unos minutos habían tenido que hacer lo mismo debido a que habían arrancado a correr hacia el hospital sin pensar en nada mas, caminaron hasta la habitación y al hallarla vacía les entro un ataque de pánico, ellas habían escapado

 _-yo sinceramente me lo esperaba-_

 _-¿de qué hablas boomer?-_ hablo butch cuando bajaban corriendo las escaleras

- _solo digo que encontrarlas es el menor de nuestros problemas_ -

- _si lo dices por el trabajo podemos arregla_ …- tercio brick

- _no hablo del trabajo, es mucho más grave-_ al decir eso pararon los dos instantáneamente haciéndolo chocar

- _di de que se trata_ \- apuro ya brick exasperado

 _-el doctor dijo que ellas ahora "tenían trece años_ "-

- _si, si, también estábamos allí y oímos eso_ \- volteo los ojos el moreno

- _podrías callarte, lo que trato de decir es que a los trece recuerdo muy bien que estábamos muy lejos de decir el "sí, acepto" más bien intentábamos matarnos, hagan memoria, eran las chicas superpoderosas en ese entonces_ \- cuando termino quedaron pensando mirando el piso y brick suspiro

- _bueno igual si lo recordaran todo tampoco es que nos recibieran con los brazos abiertos, por lo menos momoko dijo que se iba a olvidar de mí, pero no pensé que su amenaza fuera tal literal_ \- al ver la expresión de sus dos hermanos sobre la mención de su pelea. Aclaró _– no se bien que hice para que este tan molesta, pero estaba arreglando cosas en la oficina e ir y hablar bien con ella-_

Butch sin duda había perdido el color de su cara _-¿Qué demonios tienes butch?-_

 _-¿Qué que tengo? Hablas de momoko, la que más calmada con el asunto del trabajo, y cuando calmada no es la palabra que uso para describir a mi esposa sino más bien explosiva, entonces será mejor que Dios me encuentre confesado cuando kaoru recuerde_ \- perecía enojado pero solo estaba asustado

Boomer a sabiendas de que era el que más se había demorado de los tres también perdió el color de su rostro – _bueno si lo pones así…_ -

- _resolveremos ese problema luego, por el momento…-_ dirigió su mirada a la puerta y después montaron en un taxi hacia el primer lugar donde se le ocurrió posible que estuvieran

 **EH AQUÍ UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN ¿COMENTARIOS? ¿FAVORITOS? MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MIS QUERIDAS**


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento de verdad la demora, pero un dia que tenga un largo tiempo explicare mejor y daré los respectivos agradecimientos a la gente que tiene su fe en mi de seguir con estos proyectos, gracias por seguir viéndome aunque no esté muy conectada. Quiero decirles que no parare hasta que termine mis fics, así que por favor sigan apoyándome de verdad me alegra mucho leer su comentarios.

NOTA: la verdad que muchas de ustedes dulzuras me está pidiendo la actualización de tres colores un destino, no se preocupen seguiré con mi historia, pero tengo pensado subir un capitulo largo asi que por favor esperen un poco más que no las decepcionare, espero un dia que tenga bastante tiempo y actualizare todos de una, si no es posible al menos subiré el siguiente capítulo de tres colores un destino

Sin más disfruten el segundo capítulo de **27 vs 13**

… **.-…..**

 _ **-**_ _señor ¿no puede ir más deprisa?-_ dijo el pelinegro exasperado tomando la cabecera del taxista sacudiéndolo

 _-lo siento señor zeroichi voy al límite de velocidad permitido, pero ¿me puede firmar esta camisa? La verdad es que nunca me pierdo un partido de futbol americano cuando usted juega-_ hablo el sonriente señor, recibiendo como respuesta a un butch furioso pero que aun así le firmo la camisa y refunfuño.

 _-¡me harté!_ – hablo el rubio que últimamente no tenía paciencia para nada, se colocó sus gafas de sol y una gorra que le tapara su cabello y salió del taxi dejando la puerta, dando por hecho de que sus hermanos bajarían detrás de él, y así fue.

 _-maldita sea-_ dijo brick cuando cerro de un portazo _–¿Cómo es que ninguno trajo el auto?-_

 _-porque apenas me dijeron que kaoru estaba en el hospital salí corriendo del entrenamiento_ \- dijo butch poniéndose al lado de brick intentando tapar su camisa del equipo de futbol americano que jugaba, todos lo reconocerían si dejara ver el "01" de su espalda razón por la cual le llamaban "zeroichi"

 _-yo estaba grabando en una selva así que mi auto no estaba cerca, tampoco perdí mi tiempo yéndolo a buscar_ \- hablo boomer demasiado cerca de su hermano pelirrojo que al ser el único no famoso servía como distractor

- _si quieren pasar desapercibidos…-_ brick tomo de los hombros a cada uno y tomo distancia _-aléjense de mí, todos nos miran raro_ \- al mirar a los lados efectivamente la mayoría de gente los miraba con cara de fujoshis

 _-¿y tú auto?-_ pregunto uno de ellos

 _-en frente de la empresa_ \- contesto serio

 _-¿Por qué?-_ contraataco

- _porque perdí la maldita cabeza_ \- respondió y camino más rápido

-¡AHHHHHH MIREN SON ZEROICHI Y BOOMER¡- grito una chica cerca de ellos

 _ **-¡maldición!-**_ dijeron a unísono

Solo escucharon a horda de gritos que se acercaba mientras ellos corrían por sus vidas

 _-¡diablos miyako¡ que esperes_ \- dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía momoko, pues habían estado corriendo desde la casa de kaoru que quedaba en el centro de la cuidad hasta la muy escondida casa de la abuelita de miyako, quien no había dado tregua de descansar ni un solo momento.

 _-pensé que nunca llegaríamos_ \- la esperanza destello en los ojos de kaoru al ver aparecer la casa al fondo de su alcance de visión.

 _-¡abuelitaaaaa!-_ canturreo miyako con cierto temblor en la voz una vez abrió la puerta principal _-¡abuelitaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡-_ insistió con más fuerza aun.

- _creo que salió-_ intuyo kaoru

- _imposible_ \- dijo miyako _–ella nunca sale a esta hora, siempre me espera para salir la dos-_

 _-abuelitaa- grito nuevamente_

 _-abuelitaaa de miyako- ayudo momoko con sus manos alrededor de su boca para hacer eco_

 _-abueli…¿PROFESOR?-_ cuando kaoru termino voltearon a verla como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, aunque viendo mas allá, en el jardín trasero, observaron a un hombre con una pipa en la boca, mucho mayor que el hombre al que llamaban profesor, tenía un poco de barba que no encajaba en lo que recordaban.

 _-¡PROFESOR_ ¡- llamo kaoru a aquel hombre

 _-cállate kaoru-_ dijo en susurro momoko – _ese no es el profesor, podría ser un ladrón_ -

 _-¿cómo que no es?-_

 _-no, no es-_ aseguro

 _-pues lo comprobaremos_ \- señalo al jardín _–viene para acá-_

Luego de una breve caminata que pareció eterna, por fin entro a la casa con una mano detrás de la cabeza y riéndose culpablemente.

 _-ja-ja-ja chicas, no pensé que llegaran tan temprano_ \- mirando que ellas lo miraban más serio que nunca, cerró los ojos y agacho la cabeza _–lo siento chicas sé que prometí dejar de fumar pero a veces no puedo contenerme-_

 _-¿quién es usted?-_ pregunto con toda la amabilidad que pudo miyako, ganándose una cara de impresión

 _-ahora están tan enojadas que fingen no conocerme-_ y se puso a llorar estilo anime – _lo dejare, lo dejare lo prometo-_

En ese momento sonó el celular que resultó ser el del sujeto, aunque era obvio pues ellas no llevaban ningún artefacto encima

- _hola hijo, hace tiempo que no llamas a tu olvidado padre_ \- se ilumino su mirada con esa llamada

 _-¿cómo que me calle? Esa no es la manera de hablarme jovencito_ \- empezó a golpear su pie repetidamente contra el piso

-¿ _Qué es importante?-_

 _-¿qué te deje hablar?-_ esta vez escucharon un grito al lado de la línea que sobresalto al tipo y de paso a ellas.

Eso se había tornado raro, pero ahora él escuchaba atentamente, hasta que volvió a interrumpir con un grito _-¡¿En el hospital?!_

 _\- ¡¿su memoria?¡-_

 _-¡¿se escaparon?!-_

 _-¡¿Qué deje de repetir todo lo que dices?!-_

 _-pero si ellas están aquí…¿hola?…¿hola?-_ se retiró del celular muy enojado _-¿Cómo se atreve a colgarme este mocoso?-_

- _nosotras como que nos vamos_ \- dijo kaoru poniendo a las dos detrás de ellas y retirándose lentamente

 _-no, esperen, ¿de verdad no se acuerdan de mí?-_ al recibir negaciones con la cabezas _-¿Cómo no note antes que tenían batas de hospital?_ \- se rasco la frente _–¿recorrieron todo el camino con solo eso puesto?_

Ahora que se los decía alguien más debió ser muy bochornoso, fue demasiado hasta para kaoru que se puso roja al igual que sus hermanas.

 _-bu..bu..bueno ¿y eso que?-_ dijeron

 _-bueno, a decir verdad las entiendo, aunque a ellos no les va agradar mucho la idea de que hayan salido así, lo mantendremos como un secreto ¿vale?-_

 _-¿Por qué tanta familiaridad? Díganos quien es usted, ¿Dónde está mi abuela_?- el señor puso una cara de desconcierto y tristeza

 _-chicas por favor siéntense en la sala-_ al ver que ninguna se movió, resoplo de cansancio _–está bien quédense ahí-_

Aunque el sí fue y se sentó – _me contaron sobre su accidente, pero me impresiono mucho lo de su memoria, iré al grano, soy en profesor utonio_ \- entonces reino el silencio

 _-¡ja! Les dije que era el, me deben cinco dólares chicas_ \- disipo el silencio con su habitual despreocupación de las cosas

 _-pero no apostamos nada kaoru_ \- respondió momoko cansina

-¡ _rayos! Debí hacerlo_ \- dijo la morena como si se le escapara un gran plan de negocios

 _-pero profesor, se mira más viejo, debería afeitarse la barba_ \- sugirió miyako con cuidado de no herir sus sentimientos

 _-¿no es normal que un viejo se mire viejo?-_ hablo con melancolía – _chicas pueden que hayan olvidado, pero lo cierto es que recuperaremos sus recuerdos, no se preocupen_ -

 _-¿recuerdos? Lo único que debemos recuperar son nuestros cuerpos-_ momoko se señaló y luego a sus hermanas

-no chicas, hablare con más claridad, ustedes…es decir…pues…-

-¿Qué?- afano kaoru

-esos son sus cuerpos, de mujeres, ustedes ya no son unas niñas- empezó así su intento de hacerlas entender e iba a seguir hasta que momoko soltó un bufido de indignación

-sabe, un idiota dijo casi lo mismo en el hospital, pero profesor, si es quien dice ser, debería estar ayudándonos a encontrar al culpable de esta mutación, no jugándonos esta broma tan pesada-

 _-momoko-_ la miro con la mirada elocuente que solía poner cuando las cosas se ponían _serias –chicas, esa es la verdad, ustedes tuvieron un accidente de tránsito, y despertando con una amnesia temporal de la que solo podemos esperar que pase rápido, ustedes en este momento_ _tienen veintisiete años-_

Con la cara contraria cada una de ellas estaba lista para responderle algo, queriendo evitar que esto se enredara más, se puso de pie sacando la billetera que siempre llevaba consigo, con un rápido movimiento saco algo de ella y el resto se la entrego, al tomarla se desplego una tirilla de fotos.

- _profesor_ \- dijeron al unísono como especie de susurro, al recorrerla todas y cada una miraron que estaba la primera foto que se tomaron juntos el profesor, ken y puchi junto a ellas, justo después de cumplir su primera misión, haciendo un nostálgico recuerdo de cuando se conocieron, las demás eran aún más duras de ver, pues estaban ellas en su graduación de segundaria, luego una en donde aparecían más maduras con distintos look, momoko tenía el pelo súper corto y con unas gafas, miyako tenía el pelo pintado de negro con un atuendo muy elegante, y kaoru las puntas de su cabello de morado su ropa ancha.

- _no me reconozco-_ dijo miyako

- _estaban en la universidad-_ comento _–tuvieron muchos cambios_ -

Al seguir la secuencia aparecían junto a la torre Eiffel, otra junto a un castillo seguramente en escocia por el paisaje, otra en una playa, otra en su graduación de la universidad, y la última que había eran de ellas tres en una cama de hospital totalmente desaliñadas pero con una sonrisa muy grande haciendo el símbolo de paz hacia la cámara, y en cada una de ellas se miró el cambio de su edad, aunque en ese momento estaban con más edad que en la última foto, eso se notaba.

 _-yo…yo no lo recuerdo_ \- sin poder evitarlo estaban con lágrimas en los ojos.

- _profesor, esto es muy raro_ \- todas corrieron a abrazarlo, y llorar en el como lo hacían antes.

- _lo sé, chicas, lo sé, pronto recordaran ustedes tienen un bonito presente-_ o algo así quiso decir, pues la verdad era que no eran muy felices que digamos, pero ese no era el momento para decírselo, de eso se debían encargar ellos, lo que le hizo recordar la última foto que quito al momento de entregarles la billetera

… la imagen de sus bodas…

-chicas tengo algo más que decirles y se de pronto sea un poco difícil de asimilar-levantaron sus cabezas con la duda en el rostro

 _-¿hay más?-_ dijo llorosamente miyako

 _-sí, hay mucho más-_ dijo cuidadosamente

 _-claro, nuestros padres ¿Dónde están?-_ el profesor se sintió aliviado de que aún no le tocara decir lo que probablemente fuera un golpe muy fuerte para ellas

 _-los padres de momoko, y los padres de kaoru-_ se fueron de viaje por el mundo, vuelven siempre para navidad

 _-y ¿Por qué no nos llevaron? Que crueles_ \- se quejó momoko aunque ya mucho más calmada sabiendo que sus padres estaban bien

 _-comprende momoko, ustedes ya están grandes y sus hogares están en Tokio-_

 _-¿y mi abuelita?-_ pregunto impaciente miyako

El profesor no sabía cómo decírselo, y la verdad es que era mejor que lo recordara ella misma – _tu abuelita también fue a viajar con los señores akatsumi y matsubara-_

 _-qué bueno, es mejor que este descansando-_ dijo felizmente sabiendo que su abuelita está pasándola bien

 _-sí, ella hizo un gran trabajo, ahora está descansando-_ los ojos de tristeza los tubo que tapar con una sonrisa hacia la pequeña miyako

Ya no podía seguir aplazando la información que tenía, ese era un problema inmediato que en cualquier momento podía cruzar la puerta.

-¡MOMOKO, KAORU, MIYAKO¡-

 _-demasiado tarde-_ dijo el profesor sosteniéndose la frente

- _esa voz…son eso tipos otra vez, están pidiendo una paliza a gritos_ \- kaoru se fue levantando preparada para una guerra si era necesario

Cuando ellos entraron ocupando gran parte del espacio en la sala, con las caras nuevamente preocupadas como la primera vez que los vieron, y otra vez como la última su cara se transformó en disgusto.

- _no puedo creer que hayan corrido por toda la cuidad con solo eso puesto-_ dijo el moreno del grupo

- _mira que venir hasta aquí, confirma con mi sospecha, este tipo está loco, y aparte es imbécil_ \- lo señalo con el dedo a lo cual el levanto las ceja con actividad.

- _deja de señalarme, ve a vestirte, tenemos que hablar-_ todas abrieron la boca con indignación y la de kaoru casi llego al suelo

 _-¡oye escucha!-_ repercutió

Alzo la mano como símbolo de que se detuviera - _no, yo hablo, tu escucha, ve a ponerte algo decente, ya hablaremos más tarde-_

 _-¡ahora si la armo!-_ dicho esto kaoru se lazo con toda la fuerza sobre el moreno arrogante dejándolo en el suelo, ellas corrieron a separarlos pero la pelinegra no lo soltaba, aunque butch no se atrevió a quitársela de encima solo usaba sus manos como escudo.

- _chicas déjenla_ \- dijo el profesor por fin interfiriendo, aunque no precisamente para separarlos lo cual sorprendió mucho.

 _\- pero lo está golpeando_ – el asintió con la cabeza y poco a poco soltaron sus brazos, y ni corta ni perezosa siguió golpeándolo, jamás le pidió que se quitara solo que ahora en lugar de sus manos tenía sus brazos también cubriéndolo, hasta que fue bajando la intensidad de sus puños y se paralizo.

- _tu…antes ya…-_ comenzó hablando débilmente kaoru

 _-¿me recuerdas?-_ butch de la emoción se sentó en donde estaba casi tumbando a la morena

 _-una imagen…golpeaba a un idiota parecido a ti_ —

- _con certeza era yo, hacías esto cada vez que tenías una rabieta, ¿recuerdas algo más?_ \- tomo su mano con esperanza la cual se separó rápido con asco

 _-no me toques, yo no te conozco_ \- butch no quiso insistir más y se sentó en el sillón lejos de ellas, dando esa conversión con su esposa como terminada.

 _-se pueden ir de mi casa, es propiedad privada_ \- hablo miyako mirándolos ceñuda, ellos solo traían problemas, y no quería empatizar con ellos.

 _-no_ \- dijo secamente el rubio delante de ella.

- _podrían escucharnos_ -esta vez hablo el pelirrojo _–luego nos iremos_ \- no pareció agradarles mucho esa propuesta a sus compañero pues lo miraron mal, a él no le importó.

 _-los escuchamos_ \- dijo miyako por todas

 _-¿profesor el alcohol está en el botiquín?-_ pregunto repentinamente el ojiazul

 _-si, pero, ¿para que lo necesitas?-_

 _-¿no es obvio? Para los desmayos_ \- rápidamente fue y volvió con el alcohol y un poco de algodón y los dejos en la mesita al alcance de todos _–prosigue-_ concedió

 _-ustedes están sufriendo amnesia, el doctor dice que es temporal_ -

 _-sí, sí, nos puedes adelantar esa parte, tenemos veintisiete años el profesor ya nos dijo eso, ¿qué tenemos que ver con ustedes? Esa es la pregunta_ \- respondió momoko que aunque el hombre era el que con más calma hablaba, el solo verlo le causaba una rabia interna le daba ganas de ir a golpearlo

Suspiro- _no seas grosera momoko, estaba hablando_ \- dijo brick

 _-¿Qué no sea grosera? ¿Cómo te atreves? Kaoru atácalo_ \- señalo a quien debería ser la próxima victima

- _con gusto_ \- respondió la morena

 _-no creo que a este de aquí atrás_ \- señalo a butch sentado en el sillón – _le guste que me saltes encima con solo una bata puesta-_ reflexiono mejor y se quedó sentada ruborizándose por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y por lo que ya había hecho con el otro tonto

- _y ¿por qué tendría que rendirle cuentas a ese?-_ dijo la morena

- _a ese punto iba, nosotros estamos casados_ \- lo soltó así, crudo y sin censura, como una bomba que cae de sorpresa en un campamento, ya los habían escuchado decirles esposas pero eso fue irrelevante pues pensaban que tenían trece años, que seguramente estaban locos, y que por supuesto ellos no eran sus esposos.

- _bueno, si todo esto es verdad…-_ empezó momoko

 _-es verdad_ \- afirmo inmediatamente aquel hombre ojos fuego

- _en tal caso-_ siguió incrédula – _mi esposo seria us…us…-_ le resultaba difícil decirlo era más que obvio que era aquel tipo, dado la reacción de los otros hacia sus hermana, aunque él no había manifestado esa cercanía ni esas ganas estar a su lado como los otros, así que en su mente rogaba para que fuera el primo hermano del sobrino del cuñado del tío del hombre con en que en verdad estaba casada, quien entraría en cualquier momento reclamando ser su pareja y este hombre desaparecería en el acto y solo tendría que ver en la reuniones familiares a las que solo iría unas horas y estaría evitándolo todo el tiempo…y…y…¿a quién quería engañar? Era el…

 _-si efectivamente, yo soy el afortunado_ \- dijo sonriendo deslumbrantemente

- _si supieras lo que estoy pensando no te creerías tan afortunado_ \- hablo imitando la sonrisa de el

- _como extrañaba tu sonrisa sarcástica cariño_ \- al oír eso se le erizo la piel

- _no te atrevas a llamarme así, ni siquiera están todos los cabos atados, necesitamos pruebas_ \- y aun así el maldito no borro esta estúpida sonrisa.

- _esperaba que me las pidieras, si fueran tan amables de seguirnos-_ comenzaron a caminar rumbo hacia el fondo del pasillo abriendo una puerta se miró cuatro paredes blancas, llenas, LLENICIMAS, de fotos de sus bodas.

 _-en este momento agradezco que mamá tenga este cuarto tan extravagante-_ dijo el rubio

 _-¿nos casamos el mismo día?-_ miyako gesticulo una sonrisa, pero no pudo por la situación tan extraña, aun no podía creer que el idiota con el alcohol en la mano esperando que se desmayara fuera su esposo.

 _-si, como para variar ustedes quisieron hacer algo al tiempo_ \- se le noto el sarcasmo cuando hablo boomer.

-no puedo creerlo…no puedo creerlo…- repetía sin cesar kaoru viéndose a sí misma fuera de una iglesia cogida del brazo de su "esposo" y ambos estaban con una sonrisota

- _pues créelo muñeca-_ se acercó el causante de su frustración – _cuando teníamos veintiuno nos casamos-_

 _-¡NO! ¡cállate! Eso no es posible_ -seguía en shock

- _es posible, está hecho_ \- continuaba sin rendirse

 _-no, yo no pude hacerme casado con un tipo como tú, por dios, ¡no! ¿Cómo pude siquiera aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio?-_ aunque sabía que era el centro de la atención no le importó seguir hablando, vio la expresión de dolor de el por un momento.

 _-¿a qué te refieres cuando dices un tipo como yo?-_ de repente hizo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – _además tu no aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio_ \- eso asombro a kaoru

 _-¿ah no? ¿Entonces? No estoy casada_ \- seguro iba a celebrar

El cruzado de brazos con el semblante oscuro dijo – _tu no aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio…porque fuiste tú la que me propuso que nos casáramos_ \- y esas fueron las ultimas palabra que escucho }kaoru antes de que se desmayara

 _-¿qué esperas? dale el alcohol a él, kaoru se desmayó_ \- afano miyako

- _no es necesario, de todas maneras se iba a desmayar_ -dijo su supuesto esposo

 _-es verdad déjala así, ustedes le contaran luego_ \- y el pelinegro la alzo lentamente y sostuvo

 _-¿a qué te refieres?-_ curioseo momoko

 _-mamá debe tener enmarcado por algún lado de la pared nuestros registros matrimoniales-_ respondió el rubio intentando encontrarlo con el otro por algún lado

- _ya vimos que estamos casados_ \- dijo apretadamente la rubia

\- _ni siquiera estas interesada en mi nombre_ \- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta

 _-lo encontré_ \- grito de un lado de la habitación.

Se acercaron con cautela y empezaron a leer el que le señalo cada uno que leyera, saltaron rápidamente a la parte final de los datos de matrimonio, donde se encontraba su firma y la de…

 _-Boomer Jojo/Brick Jojo_ \- dijeron miyako y momoko respectivamente

 _-¿pero cómo?-_ por alguna extraña razón la exaltación que tenían no se notó, estaban más interesadas en saber cómo paso, después de todo ellas estaban muy felices en sus fotos

- _bueno pues…-_ comenzó explicando boomer intentado tomar la mano de miyako

 _-¿Qué paso?_ \- murmuro recién despertando en los brazos de butch, al verlo el instinto fue empujarlo, la bajo con cuidado en el suelo y la jalo hasta su propia acta

 _-¿Qué es?-_ bruscamente se solto del brazo de aquel hombre

- _lee-_ kaoru pasó su vista por el documento, esperando gritos y algarabía de ella, se llevó la sorpresa de oírla reír _–esto es lo último que faltaba-_

 _-¿Qué dices?-_ quiso reír también hace mucho rato no la veía reír… mas bien hace mucho rato no la veía

- _digo que en toda esta locura lo que faltaba era que desposara a mi enemigo_ \- siempre tenía que acabar así, ella arruinando la atmosfera

-se los podremos explicar todo, desde que éramos enemigos hasta aquí- señalo las paredes brick

-miyako te llevare a la casa podrás escuchar esto mañana- boomer la tomo de la espalda para sacarla pero ella se negó

- _no, yo quiero saber ahora-_

- _ya lo se, pero estas muy cansada lo veo en tu cara, y no creo que estas lista para mas sorpresas hoy, vamos-_

- _me quedare en la casa de la abuela-_

- _vamos a casa miya_ \- hablo después de todo ese tiempo como boomer el que conocía de trece años intentando ser un poco amable, le pareció tan dulce cuando hacia eso, y ahora tenia el recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, estaba a punto de dejarse convencer de esa amabilidad hasta que escucho la puerta principal abrirse estrepitosamente

 _-¿Quién es?-_ pregunto una de ellas

- _demonios, llegaron más temprano-_ dijo brick saliendo primero, luego lo siguieron los otros dos hermanos, estaban muy equivocados si esperaban que se quedasen ahí, hasta recibir una orden de que podían bajar

Al llegar a las escaleras escucharon la voz gruesa de butch

- _llévalos por un helado, al parque, o donde sea pero es urgente mamá-_

- _pero si acabamos de llegar, dejen al menos que cambien de ropa, además porque no van ustedes con ellos, hace rato no salen con ellos_ \- escucharon una voz entre fuerte y chillona solo podía ser de alguien, como no captaron antes, mamá, era mojo jojo

 _-mamá, es enserio, luego te explicamos pero vete_ \- boomer interfirió un poco más angustiado

- _hoy los iban a sacar sus madres por eso los traje más temprano, se pondrán bravas si me los llevo, ah miren ahí están-_ miro hacia ellas – **verdad que ustedes los van a sacar a comer-**

- _eh nosotras no…¿mojo jojo?-_ ahora era más viejo pero seguía con su capa negra de villano, aunque suponían que ya no lo era, ahora era más como su suegro o ¿suegra?

 _-claro, quien si no_ – las abrazo a cada una, dejándolas perplejas

 _-mojo jojo, lárgate ¿si?-_ tensiono la madi bulo brick señalando la puerta, se escucharon paso venir de afuera

 _-boomer ¿trajiste el alcohol no?-_ pregunto ya resignado

Resoplo – _si, lo necesitaremos mucho-_

 _-abuela estas tardando mucho, ¿quieres que te acompañemos por la compra o no?-_ alguien abrió la puerta, unos pequeños quedaron a la vista, eran muy lindos y apretables, dos mellizos rubios, un niño pelirojo, y una pequeña pelinegra, y quería que por favor no fueran lo que estaban pensando.

- _mamá, llegas temprano_ \- y cada uno corrió a abrazar a alguna

 _-¿mami te sientes mal?-_ pregunto la pequeña rubia, y entonces las tres colapsaron al suelo, escuchando unos gritillos de unos pequeños

….-…

AGRADESCO QUE ME HALLAN APOYADO EN ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A SUS COMENTARIOS DE ANIMO, ESPERO SUBIR ALGO MAS PRONTO

 **MANIACA MUAJAJA**

 **SOY YO NO TU**

 **MLPKANGEL**

 **MOMOKO HIM**

 **BLOSSOM 1234**

 **RUKA JIMOTORAKU**

 **AIRU DRAGNELL**

 **26 LUNAS**

 **A CADA UNA QUERIA ESCRIBIRLE ALGO Y LO HARE EN UN PEQUEÑITO ESPECIAL QUE HAGA DE ESTO, PORQUE DE VERDAD LAS ADORO MUCHO, SOLO QUE YA NO TENGO EL TIEMPO DE ANTES Y TAMPOCO QUERIA ESCRIBIRLES COSAS PEQUEÑAS, SIEMPRE LAS TOMO EN CUENTA, POR ESO ME TOME UNA DESBELADA PARA ESCRIBIRLES ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIAS, GRACIAS ME DAN MUCHO ALIENTO PARA SEGUIR, YO SIEMPRE LAS LEO A USTEDES COMO 100339303303 VECES, ASI QUE DISCULPEN ESTA VEZ POR DEMORARME TANTO Y NO ESCRIBIRLE UN MENSAJITO A CADA UNA, PERO LO HARE, AMAKO-CHAN NO PASARA ESTO POR ALTO, LAS ESPERO EN MI PROXIMO ESPECIAL. HASTA PRONTO DULZURAS**


End file.
